koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Attack on Titan 2
Attack on Titan 2 (進撃の巨人2, Shingeki no Kyojin 2), localized as A.O.T. 2 in Europe, is the second Omega Force adaptation and Koei's third collaboration title for Hajime Isayama's Attack on Titan. It was first announced on-stage at the 2017 Gamescom trade fair. The story has been expanded to include the second season of the animated TV series. Hideo Suzuki is the director and Hisashi Koinuma is producer. They stated that this game will strive to be more faithful to the source material in its visual presentation, character and Titan animations, and Titan AI to better replicate the world in Attack on Titan and the terror that the Titans can invoke. Koinuma remarked that this title aims to better cater to fans' love for the series's characters, which led to the larger cast of playable characters, the addition of edit characters, and the affinity system. The online co-op and multiplayer was strengthened in response to overseas criticism. Audio dubbing will be Japanese only internationally. Koinuma commented that he would have liked to have had English voices recorded for this series, but planning for these recording sessions was too difficult to schedule and implement with an international release. The other option was to extract the entire Japanese vocal track for the sake of English dubbing, which Koinuma is aware has its detractors with anime fans. Text-only translation is the compromise. Consumers who pre-order the packaged version receive a serial code for Eren and Levi's casual clothes early; digital buyers receive Christa and Ymir's casual clothes early. The Treasure Box edition includes a materials book, a soundtrack CD, eight character pins, and a poster. The & Amazon Set adds a giant Levi tapestry, a tapestry with characters in casual clothing, and a serial code that grants Annie and Jean's casual clothes early. Digital Deluxe Edition purchases bundles all of the game's DLC. Gameplay *ODM Gear has been improved to enable a wider variety of movements against stronger Titans. The "Hook Drive" (boosting with gas while attacking) includes an additional feature that allows player characters to automatically circle behind their target. *More items can be developed, sold, and equipped when the Regiment levels up. Two new items include a smoke screen to evade Titans and capture cannons, which can trap a Titan in a giant net and inhibit their movements. Cannons on the field can be strengthened outside of battle. *"Surprise Attacks" allow players to analyze Titan behavior from a distance using the monocular. Press L2 to lock onto the target and, if undetected, the player's attack will deal greater damage. *Bases have been added to the battlefield. They have three major types: ::Supply - replenishes all of the player character's items. ::Mining - increases material output after a battle's conclusion. ::Frontline - raises allies' abilities if they are within the vicinity of the base. ::Once the player has unlocked a certain Regiment level, bases can be strengthened. Maximum level cap is three. Players can claim a base by launching a smoke signal. *"Buddy Actions" from the previous title include various animations that weren't present in the original such as catching falling allies, latching onto ally Titans for a unified strike, and special Titan team-ups. The cooldown timer is still in effect. *Rescuing captured characters now imposes a cooldown timer that impedes both parties after a successful escape. *Titans come with a new "Alert Level" feature that will show up on the mini-map. A Titan's icon will gradually fill up based on their level of sluggish awareness to the player characters. If the alert level reaches maximum potency, the Titan will act in a hyper-aggressive "Danger Zone" state and are likely to perform actions that are closer to the original source material such as erratic jumping and flailing. It's advised to cancel this effect by relying on grenades. *Camp has been renamed "Daily Life Part" to include more moments of the characters at their leisure. Conversations and character-centric side story missions have been beefed up; these events aim to cater to fans of either the comic or the TV series, with bonus scenes that are wholly original to this game. Characters also appear in casual clothing during this section. *Series characters now have affinity levels. Intimacy can be increased by giving characters presents, initiating conversations, completing their requests, and remembering to congratulate their birthdays. High intimacy levels with multiple characters unlocks skills that can be used by the player character, new events, and policies which can affect both battle and Daily Life Part segments. The player can invite one character they favor to be their partner for offline missions. *Standard online co-op now allows the option to join other players' games from around the world. Matching will only be compatible between players of the same console (i.e. Switch players can only play with other Switch players). Materials can be shared between two players to speed up gear enhancements. If a player is disconnected during play, their character be dormant and will not be replaced by AI or a NPC. *"Casual" difficulty lowers the hardness of battle sequences so players who aren't familiar with action games can still enjoy the character fan service. *Characters can use their casual clothing in battle after they have been unlocked. *More original weapons and gear have been added. *''Attack on Titan'' save data will reward a small benefit for players of this title. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes. Modes Attack Mode Main story mode that follows the first two animated seasons. Like the first game, this game's main story includes an original scenario that was done with Isayama's supervision. Completing this mode unlocks additional characters and features. One completed playthrough is needed to regain the the ability to build bonds with characters who canonically perish during Story Mode and to gain access to original scenarios which save them from their canonical deaths. "Dire Subjugation" Titans have been updated to be tougher and with rarer SS drops for gear. Another Mode Original characters made by the player can experience their own scenario in this mode. Lets their original avatar interact with characters from the first and second seasons of the TV series during the Daily Life Part. They can alternatively train, invite series characters on missions, and/or capture Titans for research. Online Mode Two-man co-op can be done through "Research Missions", which focuses on collecting materials. "Annihilation Mode" is a new online multiplayer mode that is 4 vs 4. Teams eliminate groups of Titans or race to capture bases, competing for points based on their executions. Like co-op, more materials can be earned during this mode. Team members are indicated by the bluish line that connects player characters. Attacking the same Titan together leads to a "Chain Bonus", rewarding bonus points for the kill. Players can earn double the points for killing Titan during "Chance Time", which occurs shortly before the time limit. Items are altered for this mode to affect the players. Paint grenades can blur the opposing team's vision, stun grenades can inhibit them temporarily, and a resurrection item is available. In-game communication is limited to pre-set text and character gestures during the lobby screen between matches. Players can customize the icon that hovers above their player character head. Another online mode has been announced to be in the works. Characters Playable ;Returning *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackermann *Armin Arlelt *Levi *Christa Lenz *Hange Zoe *Erwin Smith *Jean Kirstein *Sasha Blouse *Connie Springer ;New *Hannes *Daz *Thomas Wagner *Mina Carolina *Annie Leonhart *Bertolt Hoover *Reiner Braun *Marco Bodt *Ymir *Keith Shadis *Kitz Woermann *Dot Pyxis *Dhalis Zachary *Miche Zacharius *Nanaba *Gelgar *Oruo Bozad *Petra Rall *Gunther Schultz *Eld Gin *Moblit Berner *Rico Brzenska *Mitabi Jarnach *Ian Dietrich *Nile Dawk *Hitch *Marlo Freudenberg Titans *Eren Titan *Armor Titan *Colossal Titan *Female Titan *Ymir Titan *Beast Titan Differences between ports *PS Vita users can use Ad-Hoc Mode for online play sessions. *Switch port has no HD graphic options. *If PS4 and PS Vita players purchased DLC from the last game, they can download them again for free in their PlayStation copies of this game. The only costume that will be exempt from this offer is the Eren Lawson costume. Related Media It was one of the Koei IPs with a stage event at Tokyo Game Show 2017. Saki Suzuki served as emcee. The game was playable at the PlayStation Festivals in Fukuoka and Osaka. Overseas fans could play test in various gaming events across Europe, particularly Paris, Lucca, and London. This game and Dynasty Warriors 9 were also presented by their respective producers at San Fransisco. A live stream presentation was broadcasted on October 24, 2017. Another stream was held December 4, 2017 with Weekly Famitsu staff and Saki Fujita (Ymir). Shiori Mikami, Christa's voice actor, appeared as a guest for both livestreams. Yui Ishikawa (Mikasa) and Marina Inoue (Armin) were recorded playing the game with Koinuma to promote it. Koinuma and Suzuki appeared in the sixth episode of Abema Game 9 Agenaii! Thursday. The show is giving away three copies of the game with posters until March 2, 2018. Twitter users were asked to decide what gift to give Mikasa for her birthday. People who attend the pre-release trials have a chance to receive a poster. Twitter users who tweet or retweet their impressions about the trials using the official hashtag can receive character pins; the campaign ends March 15, 2018. Volume 24 of Shingeki no Kyojin includes a promotional flier for this game. A commercial for this game plays before screenings of the film cuts of the second season, Kakusei no Houkou. See Also *VR SENSE Gallery Attackontitan2-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover Attackontitan2-eucover.jpg|European cover Producer Cosplay (AOT2).png|October 24 livestream commemorative photo attackontitan2-120417.jpg|December 4 livestream commemorative photo attackontitan2-abema.jpg|Abema Game 9 commemorative photo attackontitan2-erwinbday.jpg|Happy Birthday Erwin attackontitan2-arminbday.jpg|Happy Birthday Armin Attackontitan2-levibday.png|Happy Birthday Levi Attackontitan2-bertoltbday.png|Happy Birthday Bertolt Attackontitan2-kristabday.png|Happy Birthday Christa Attackontitan2-mikasabday.png|Happy Birthday Mikasa External Links *Official North American website *Official European website *Official Taiwanese website *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist, "Tell us! Commander Levi!" page with limited time Twitter icons Category:Games